Rikka Hishikawa
Rikka Hishikawa is one of the main heroine in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is Cure Diamond. Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress with light blue colored sleeves and q dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. Cure Diamond has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toetips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest and intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. Attacks *'Twinkle Diamond' is Cure Diamond's main attack, with the incantation "Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!". Cure Diamond activates her attack with the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice and she points her finger towards the foe, releasing a flurry of blue diamond-shaped energy beams. With this attack she can also freeze enemies. *'Diamond Shower' is Cure Diamond secondary individual attack that appear in Episode 11, firstly, she summon the Love Heart Arrow and set the Diamond Arrow Lovead within, then it shines, she take the arrow and she tap her arrow a couple of times releasing a big wave a diamond. *'Diamond Swacle' is Cure Diamond's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It hasn't appeared yet, but it seems that is going to appear in episode 31 or 32 along with the other cures new attacks. Trivia *She is the third Cure to have "kawa" (which means river) in her last name, after Ellen Kurokawa from Suite Pretty Cure! and Nao Midorikawa from Smile Pretty Cure. **However, she is the only of the three Cures who does not have a color in her family name, as "kuro" (黒) means black and "midori" (緑) means green. *She is the first Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the third Cure to have a long dress, after Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and then Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is similar to Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!: **They both have blue as their theme color. **Both have a similar name: Rikka and Reika. **Both are good students and are in the student council of their respective schools. *Rikka is the eleventh Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics, after Honoka, Mai, Karen, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Yuri, Kanade, Ellen, Reika and Mana. *A small part of Cure Diamond's hairstyle looks similar to Raquel's ears, as she is her transformation partner. *She is the fourth Cure to have glasses, following Tsubomi Hanasaki, Yuri Tsukikage and Ako Shirabe. All of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. **Though, both Rikka and Tsubomi tend to do not wear glasses in their civilian form most of their time. *She is the second Cure to have a diamond as her symbol. The first being Cure Pine. *Rikka is the second Cure to wear braids in civillian form, following Hikari Kujou. *She is the second Cure whose parent is a photographer, the first being Erika Kurumi. **Both happen to have blue as their main theme color as well. *Cure Diamond's transformation ending pose looks like Sailor Venus's pose from Sailor Moon. *Her civilian appearance is very similar to Honoka Yukishiro's. *Rikka is very similar to Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury from another anime series Sailor Moon, because both are smart and second to become magical girl in their respective teams. Both have mothers, who are working at hospital and fathers, who are travelling around the world and sometimes send them gifts. Coincidentally they both have blue as theme color and wear glasses. *According to a rough sketch, Rikka's original name was going to be Mukka. *Rikka will appear as Cure Diamond to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 25 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery Cross-Over.600.1879150.jpg Rikka Failed to Ban..png Rikka looks sad.jpg Rikka's smile.jpg Love Heart Arrow!.png Rikka defends Ira.jpg Girls look Bel.png DD01_11_title_card_1.png DD01 15 title card 5.png DDPC49.endingcard.PNG.png Ryouko.babyRikka.PNG.png 987b7bc7.jpg Rachel behind of Ira.png Merchandise Ddpc.figuart.Dia01.png tumblr_mfoj2v3nl11qzdctco1_1280 - Copy.jpg Diamond Cure Doll.jpg Imagehjdjdjdjkd.jpg tumblr_mfoj4gmJLr1qzdctco2_1280.jpg Cure_Diamond.PNG Image Song Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Angels Category:Successors Category:Spouses Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Fighters